The BEGINNING Of The END
by DEVIL ADITYA
Summary: This story has the setting of events after NT19. Who will win Aliester or Cronzon? What will Kamijo Touma do? And how will it affect the future?
1. Before The Beginning

Hello all! This is my first fanfic and it has a setting of events after NT19. I was planning to delay this and write a 10k chapter 1 but I thought it would be unfitting on the title if I didn't publish the first chapter on the new year.

Yes it will be THE BEGINNING OF THE END.

Sadly I don't own the To Aru/A Certain franchise and nor does any other fanfic authors (Unless one of them is Kamachi Kazuma in disguise!)

Without waiting anymore let's get started.

It had been a tough day for Touma, first he had to help Tsuchimikado in escaping Academy city with his sister, then he had to go ahead and fight with the general superintendent Aliester at the windowless building & when the conclusion was reached. The Great Demon Cronzon had introduced 'herself' & they had to assist Aliester against her. And just as he thought the fight was over, he found himself in a situation where he had to go to England to bring it down.

And where was Touma now?

Well it should be obvious, The Hospital, as he had holes on his body as a aftermath of his battle with Aliester.

The bleeding had stopped a while ago, but there was a risk of them reopening, so a proper treatment was needed.

He had separated from Aliester, Accelerator & Hamazura after the fight.

As soon as Index regained consciousness and saw the condition of his body, he was dragged to the hospital and along the way they reunited with 'mini' Magic God Othinus, who also gave him a lecture on how to take proper care of himself and minimize risks.

And now he was all bandaged up and was insisting on leaving the hospital.

"Be careful not to do any straining physical exercise…..Sigh…then again its pointless to say that to you. Well then see you soom"

"First of all I don't come here because I want to! Its my rotten luck that drags me into these types of situation! And what's with the 'See you soon' sentence? Does a normal doctor say that to his patient?" Kamijo yelled as the frog faced doctor was giving him farewell or maybe a return soon?

"I see, so no 'thing' for the nurses then" The frog faced doctor sighed as he saw Kamijo leave.

* * *

After leaving the hospital, Touma was walking towards his dorm with the Grimore Library by his side and the 15 cm Magic God on his shoulder (The uninjured one).

Apparently Index didn't remember anything about the incident where her collar was activated. So Kamijo filled her on the necessary details (Omitting certain things of course)

"I see so that's why I have an additional Grimore in my head now" Index muttered as she placed her hand on her chin while thinking.

"Yes and now you are free, no one can control you externally because of the effect of that original grimore, Mina said tha…" Touma spoke but he was interrupted in between.

"TOUMMAAA! Why is it you always manage to meet up with a new girl in the middle of a crisis situation! And why are you speaking her name as if you are really familiar with her? Huh Touma?" Index roared while baring her teeth.

"Ummm Hey It was not my fault and please don't bite me, I am injured here!" Touma pleaded & looked hopeful eyes towards the goddess on his shoulder for some support.

However

"Don't look at me, she is starting a true fact indeed"

Touma flinched as the goddess turned his request down.

"Such Misfortune"

He received a Bite Attack immediately afterwards.

* * *

They continued to walk on the road towards home. And then…

Grmm…Vmmm… Index's stomach growled!

"Touma"

'Gulp'

"I am hungry!"

'Sigh' "Hang on Index we will reach home soon so please bear with it for some time"

"I think you are forgetting something human, last time I saw, the fridge was almost empty. I doubt you are going to feed air to us" Othinus stated, to which Touma groaned.

"Ah! There would be no supermarket sale this late at night. Our only option is a restaurant, if it is open at this hour" Touma said with a troubled expression.

"Don't worry, people tend to stay active during festive season even during this hour" Othinus reassured.

Touma sighed, he wasn't worried if they could get food or not, more importantly he was worried about the condition of his wallet.

Unlike supermarket sale, the restaurant wasn't exactly cheap or affordable especially with an appetite like that of Index, he was trembling inside.

But he didn't have a choice so he reluctantly agreed.

They finally found a restaurant which was still open.

Touma entered a restaurant which was almost empty except one or two customers who were about to leave.

He looked at his wallet and said "Alright since we have already come here, you better enjoy yourself Index. We might have to drink salt water for a week now…." He trailed off.

"NOOOoo!" Index yelled holding her head.

"You reap what you sow" Othinus stated flatly.

Obviously they were now needed to cut short the weekl y budget for food.

"This is not fair Touma!...Touma?" Index tilted her head as she didn't receive any response.

He seemed to be lost in some thought.

"AHHhh!" Touma suddenly screamed as Othinus bit his ear to bring him out of his trance state.

"What were you spacing out for?" The former goddess asked her understander.

"Ah nothing, just thinking about the future meal plans" Touma smiled weakly

Soon the dishes were served, Touma could only groan while looking at the price menu & the amount Index was eating.

"Yum! This is so delicious! I wish I could eat this everyday" The gluttonous nun said while devouring food.

"Well I am sure you understand the financial condition of this poor Kamijo-san" Touma pleaded.

"Don't be like that human, the food you make is also very good. In fact food made by you makes me much happier than some expensive restaurant's food" Othinus told him

"Yeah Touma your cooking skill are excellent and your food is really tasty…so tasty that I just can't hold myself back from eating more and more" Index said excitedly.

"Um.. Thanks you guys that really means a lot to me and Index I think I found why food bills are so high, I just have to make less tasty food and our food consumption will be significantly less" Touma grinned.

Index pouted and Othinus laughed. Touma was glad that they were enjoying.

While all this was happening, another thought had crossed his mind. About the fate/future of Academy city.

What would happen from now on, that the 'ruler' of Academy city had been forced out in the open. What would happen once the word get out that the windowless building had been blasted off to the space, how was the city going to react when they learned about that?

Would there be chaos? Would law & order disrupt? Would someone try to take advantage of the situation?

A lot of questions flooded Kamijo's Mind but he didn't want to make the others worried by making a troubled face so he kept his smiling face on.

Once they finished their lunch & Touma reluctantly paid the bill, they left for their dorm.

It was late at night and the people had still not quite recovered from the heat wave yet so there was lack of cars on the street & only a few people were still walking on the streets.

"Today's meal was really good. So Touma what's your plan for the next few days?" Index asked cheerfully as she had a close to full? Stomach.

"Well I was planning to do some help in the restoration process, there is no obligation to help, but I want to. It's better than sitting idle, they say the school are going to start again in a few days. So I have a relatively free time" Touma continued "So why not use it to help others?"

"There you go again" Othinus sighed

"I won't have a problem with that if you promise to spend enough time with us. You are so caught up in those incidents recently that we rarely have time to spend together" Index declared to which Touma responded casually.

"Oh come on, it's not like…." But he was cut off before he could complete his sentence.

"Quiet! She raised a very important issue here. You rarely stay at home and I have a hunch that if you head out again, you will definitely be caught in trouble again. Hmmph… So it is decided you will stay at home, you have already the people by getting rid of the elementals" Othinus commanded her understander while sitting in his shoulder.

"Hey don't go on deciding that by yourself. Like I said, I want help peop…."

"Quiet Human! You will stay at home and if you dare to step outside you will face the Divine Wrath of a God" Othinus roared.

"I agree with her, you heading out will only cause another ridiculous incident and I don't want you to get caught up in that. You will not head out" Index said the last line with great emphasis.

Touma tried to open his mouth, but he was silenced by the terrifying glares of his two roommates. So he had to agree with that unwillingly.

"All Right! Touma will stay at home Yay! We will have lots of fun right Othinus?" Index cheerfully raised her hands in air.

"Yeah, it has been a while since he has agreed to stay with us, now we can enjoy together" Othinus also seemed very happy.

Both of them loved to spend time with him, but obviously Touma was completely oblivious when it came to this stuff. So instead his mind was focused on something else.

(Now how am I supposed to meet up with Accelerator and the others?)

He was supposed to meet up with them & depart for England. But now how will he do it? He hadn't told them much about the incident. He told them only the necessary details. So they had no way of knowing that hey was supposed to go another adventure.

"Such Misfortune" he muttered.

"Huh? What's the matter human?" His understander asked him.

"N..Nothing"

"Is it that you don't like our company" asked the nun with a murderous aura around her.

"No it's nothing like that" Touma defended himself.

"I hope you don't have other plans do you?" Othinus asked in a threatening tone.

"No I will stay at home" Touma could do nothing but comply.

He would need to think of an excuse later soon that will allow him to get out and then he can go to England.

* * *

Two girls walked on the streets at the night, one had short chestnut brown hair. She was the #3 lvl5 Esper of Academy City named Mikoto Misaka also known as 'Railgun'. The other had long blond hair, she was the #5 lvl5 Esper of Academy City named Shokuhou Misaki also known as 'Mental Out'.

They were students of the Tokiwadai middle school and were not supposed to roam out so late at night. But since the heat wave, Academy City was recovering so they were free to roam as they liked atleast for now.

"Now then where did that idiot go?" Misaka muttered

"The building blasted off into the space but I remember him falling out of it and someone caught him and would it be too much burden for you to atleast not call him idiot?" Misaki said to her

"Hmph he really does crazy things and why are you so concerned about what I call him? Come to think of it you still haven't told me your relationship with him"

"It really doesn't concern you and I won't tell you so don't bother to ask again" Misaki waved her off.

Knowing she won't get any answer no matter how much she pressed the issue, Misaka moved to the main issue.

"So he has again made a mess of things" She muttered.

"It's not his fault, he tends to get caught in these type things from time to time" Misaki said

"Well…. Where he could be now, how do we find him, I haven't heard anything about him. Come to think about it, there was a news about a masked man in a suit causing havoc in the city. Do you think its related to him?" Misaka said remembering about the warning message that was played in the city a while back.

"Most probably, almost all major incidents connect to him in some way or the other" Misaki said as if stating an obvious fact.

"But that doesn't help us much even if we know that he was involved with the incident, how do we find him and due to the heat wave most electronic devices are down so I can't search him by hacking into security cameras with such efficiency as before" Misaka stated

"Then our only choice is go where he tends to go usually. Let's go follow me" Misaki started walking.

"How do you know where he usually goes?" Misaka said in an irritated voice.

"Again I won't tell that, just follow me" Misaki said cheerfully and Misaka followed her.

"It would have taken a lot less time if we used the A.A.A for transport" Misaka suggested.

"I really don't care much about you but you shouldn't use it much, he would be sad if anything happened to you because of that" Misaka blushed on hearing that.

Using the A.A.A took a toll on her body and once she had a major what would she call it? Reaction. Touma had saved her at that time. He had muttered something about curses before going most probably to the source of that attack.

"Where are we going?" Misaka asked while walking behind her.

"Well it should be obvious. I though you knew him better" Misaki made a disappointed face.

"How should I know where you thinking of going?" Misaka was getting impatient.

"Well the place he visits most often. The Hospital, his hospital to be more precise. Let's go to the district 7 hospital" Misaki said without stopping.

Misaka opened her mouth to say something but then stopped and muttered Yeah that's probably the first place we should go. Wait a sec how do you know which hospital he is usually admitted to? Are you some kind of stallet?"

"I don't want to hear that from someone who used to chase him halfway through the city" Misaki teased.

"Whaa... you've got it all wrong it wasn't anything like that. Its not like I was stalking him or anything. I was..you know I just wanted to test my strength against him. That's all really" Misaka uttered while turning red from embarrassmet.

Misaki didn't wanted to continue this useless conversation any further. It was more important for her to reach her destination quickly rater than listen to the other girl's nonsense, so she spoke.

"I would have debated about this, but this is not the time. We have to reach there quickly, he usually doesn't stay at one place for long"

Misaka didn't argue as this statement was indeed true, Touma didn't stayed at one place for long. She had to reach there soon or he would be again gone to a place where she can't reach him.

"Right let's hurry then"

* * *

A certain spiky-haired boy was walking on the street. But instead of black hair he had yellowish-blond hair. To put it simply he was not Kamijo Touma, instead he was Hamazura Shiage.

A mini-skirt Santa girl was walking with him. She was Takitsubo Rikou.

"Bffff" Hamazura was shivering.

It was the month if December and it was quite cold especially at night. And yet he was in only his boxers. He was wearing the processor suit uptill now, but once it had been taken off he felt as if ice will start forming on his skin soon.

"Hamazura are you okay?" His sweet girlfriend spoke her words of concern for him.

"I am okay, except that I feel like I will freeze halfway towards home" Hamazura had his both hands wrapped around him and was visibly shaking.

So Takitsubo did what any caring girlfriend would do.

"Here I will provide you some warmth"

"Ah" Hamazura let out a surprised voice as she pulled him in an embrace.

"We will walk like this, it will provide you warmth"

"It's not like I mind, in fact I am overjoyed by this but won't you feel embarrassed if someone saw us like this. I mean I am almost naked a mini skirt Santa girl is clinging to me like this, people will imagine all sort of things" Hamazura stated. Just by being hugged by his girlfriend, his sense of cold was gone.

"I don't mind. I don't care what others think" Hamazura thought his heart would leap out if his throat when he heard her. He was really happy that he had her.

"Where are Mugino and Kinuhata?" He enquired

"I contacted them and told them we will be heading home shortly, so they will also be on there way there." Takitsubo replied

"I see that's good then" Hamazura muttered

"But I am sure they will have a lot of questions for you and so do I. I hope you will answer them all? Right?" Takitsubo's kind expression changed a little.

'Gulp'

"Of course, I will and you don't need to make that scary face" Hamazura replied reassuringly.

He would have to spend a long time explaining to those three, so he mentally prepared himself for it.

* * *

Accelerator was walking home with the help of his futuristic cane. For some reason he was in a bad mood.

Actually a number of reasons could be counted for his fowl mood, but the biggest reason was walking right behind him.

"Would you give it a rest already stop following me and go home, I already promised to help out dealing with that Cron-whatever it was. So leave me alone and find someone else to bore with your useless talk" Accelerator said in an annoyed to the black cat-woman following him.

Her name was Mina Mathers and she was once just an interface in the windowless building. But now she was a original grimore named Thoth Tarot and was free to roam anywhere in the world.

"First off I don't have a home and I am free to roam anywhere, secondly don't you think you quite rude considering you are talking to a lady" Mina said sounding annoyed.

"Whatever...don't really care if the one annoying me is a man or a old woman, I take care of them the same way" Accelerator muttered

"Hey I am not old, look I don't have a single wrinkle on my skin" Mina said while pouring her lips.

Accelerator kept on walking without stopping or turning back.

"..."

"Hey stop ignoring me I said I am not old!"

"..."

"Hey! Can you hear me?"

"..."

"Surely you haven't gone deaf and your reflection isn't active either so stop playing dumb"

"..."

"Hello anyone home?" Mina waved a hand in front of his eyes.

And he reached his limit and snapped.

"What the HELL!? Do you want to die so badly?" Accelerator roared.

"..."

"If you continue to follow me or utter another word, I swear it doesn't matter whatever you are, but I promise you won't leave unscathed and that is if I am feeling generous" Accelerator yelled while glaring her with his red-eyes.

"Accelerator, you have grown soft"

"Huh?" Accelerator didn't expected to hear that so he was surprised.

"If it was the old you, you won't have bothered to give any warning and attacked head on. But I guess the one who killed all those 10 thousand clones has a soft side after all"

"Tch"

"But it is actually a good thing and I think you should hold on to that. Well then, later. I will go and explore a bit more of this city" Mina said while walking away.

Accelerator stared at her for sometime and then muttered.

"Tsk what a pain"

And he continued to walk towards his home.

The stage for a big fight was slowly beginning to take form, a fight that will change the very history of the planet.

* * *

Well how did you like my 1st story? I have to admit it's a bit short but well as I mentioned above that I wanted to post it on new year. I will try that my next chapter is at least 10k words long. I have the later half of story planned out bit not this London arc so I will welcome any suggestions about how should I go with this arc. (Remember this is after NT19 and I am writing a fanfic for the 1st time) I will try to keep it as close to realistic as possible so it can be compared to canon by applying all theories I learned during my reading of A Certain Magical Index Novels.

I am also on To Aru Amino with the same name, I write Reviews of novel volumes there. (My latest review was of NT11-A Beautiful Memory)

Well Thank You

And HAPPY NEW YEAR!

DEVIL ADITYA signing off...


	2. PRELUDE TO THE BEGINNING

**Hello all and welcome back. It's time for the 2nd chapter and man I didn't expect to get such great response for my 1st chapter which I released unfinished because I just wanted it to post on New year. Anyways I will admit something before replying to the reviews. I think actually messed up a little. (In NT 19, at the very end it was mentioned "Kamijo walked over to where Index, Othinus and the others waited"**

 **Now this is a very vague line and it didn't tell us what exactly happened in this scene (if Index is conscious in this scene or not, who are others?). So taking liberty as a newbie writer, I guess a that's a minor mistake right? Anyways on to the reviews.**

 **Guest1:Thanks I will try my best.**

 **Guest2:First off Thanks for asking the questions, I am sure many people have questions but no one asked.**

 **1\. Um... well I am new could you Please point out my mistakes next time?**

 **2\. Well I didn't specify what Touma told them and what he didn't, so it's early to judge that part and I won't give any spoiler.**

 **3\. Who said Mina is being paired with Accelerator? That was just necessary dialogue.**

 **4\. Whoa! That's! That's a wrong accusation I would never even dream of such thing! There are 3 things I cannot tolerate Yuri, Yaoi Incest. So naturally I won't write anything remotely similar to them.**

 **whwsms:I am trying to make the story to look better, but I would need some assistance from readers as well as I don't know everything about the series.**

 **Bluejack222:Thanks man!**

 **I DON'T OWN... DO I EVEN NEED TO SAY IT? THAT I DON'T OWN A CERTAIN FRANCHISE AND THIS IS A NON-PROFIT STORY WHICH I AM WRITING FOR MY SATISFACTION! THAT'S RIGHT, I WRITE BECAUSE I ENJOY IT!**

* * *

Academy city was a place where the technology was 30 years ahead of the rest of the world. It was recently damaged by the heat wave and the Elementals, so naturally it was fast recovering. People were working day and night to repair the damage done to the city.

What were empty streets before turned into streets filled with construction machines as Touma and the 2 girls walked on.

"Looks like the city is making its best attempt to recover fast" Index said while looking at the giant masses of steel at work.

"Y..yeah" Touma replied with somewhat hesitant voice.

"I know what you are thinking human! Don't even say it, we already told you no" Othinus declared

"How did you know what I was about to say?" Touma asked in a surprised voice.

"Well I am your understander after all" Othinus puffed out her chest.

"Touma there is no need for you to help with the repairs. They can do that themselves, besides I doubt you would be able to help much with repairs anyways. More importantly don't you have some explaining to do?" Index stated

"She is right human. The report of the incident you gave us were very vague. I would like to hear it in detail" Othinus said in an authoritative voice.

"Yes you didn't tell me much about when I was being controlled before I lost consciousness" Index asked him.

"Yeah, I feel...no I am sure you are not telling us the complete story" Othinus glared at him while raising her concern.

Touma felt a sweat drop form behind his neck.

Sigh...such misfortune.

* * *

Misaki and Misaka, the two level 5 espers of academy city were waking briskly.

Their destination was now visible. The hospital at district 7. 'His' hospital to be more precise. It was a tall building which was still overflowing with patients, now that the city's functions had been partially restored. People were beginning to revert back to their old lifestyle. So naturally all those who had even minor injuries were flocking the hospital.

Both the girls entered the hospital through the main gate, and proceeded to a certain boy's usual room.

"Hello, how can I...oh it's you" The frog-faced doctor said when he saw Misaka sneaking into Touma's usual room.

"We just wanted to meet him, can we go in?" Misaka asked politely.

"Well your intuition was right but I am afraid you were a little too late" The doctor pointed out. 'We?' "Oh I certainly didn't expected you to come and visit him in person" he said as he saw Misaki behind her.

"I just felt like it" Misaki's tone seemed as if she was choking.

"More importantly, where did he go?" Misaka urged

She now knew for certain that Shokuhou was keeping an eye on Touma, she didn't know why but her best guess was that she knew Touma in some way.

As much she wanted to know how, she didn't have time to waste as Touma had a bad habbit of disappearing and this time he might go so gar away that she might not teach him.

"I suppose he went to his home to get rest, that's what I recommended to him anyways"

"When did he leave?" This time Misaki spoke up with a hint of urgency in her eyes.

"About half-an hour ago I suppose, he might be on his way now" The doctor replied

"Alright we can still catch up to him if we hurry! Which way he went?" Misaka asked while rushing out.

The doctor gave them the general directions before they left.

"Sigh...It seems he won't be getting any rest after all"

* * *

"You are late Hamazura"

That was the first thing Hamazura heard when he entered 'his' apartment.

The owner of the voice was sitting on the sofa with her legs on the table. She was a girl with long brown hair with the title of #4 lvl5 in Academy city, The Meltdowner aka Mugino Shuzuri.

"About time you super showed up, any longer and we would have headed out to search you" Kinuhata replied with irrigation.

"Um..sorry?" Hamazura tried to diffuse the situation.

This got him glares form both girls.

"We were late because we had to take a detour" Hamazura eyes lit up as his girlfriend spoke for him.

"Tsck we are not angry about time. It's the way he super said sorry to us! It's annoying" Kinuhata was still irritated.

"I agree Hamazura has a habit of unconditionally irritating anyone" Takitsubo stated flatly

Hamazura felt as those words were like an arrow that struck his heart.

"Yeah he is annoying many times, I feel that's the reason for most of his fights" Mugino sprinkled salt to the injury.

BAMM! Another arrow struck Hamazura's heart.

"Yeah he is so Hamazura-y" Kinuhata laughed

"HEY! Stop those baseless insults and why do I feel like the last one is telling that my name itself is a shameful insult!" Hamazura yelled

"Because it is!" All three said in unison.

Sigh...Hamazura hung his head down in defeat.

"Anyways let's get to the topic" Mugino said

'Gulp' Hamazura knew this would be a long 'interrogation' so he had mentally prepared himself.

* * *

Accelerator had just entered his apartment.

"You are back! Says Misaka Misaka as she runs to give a hug" Last Order said as she ran towards her 'guardian'.

Thomp...Accelerator lightly chopped on her head.

"Oww.. what was that for? Asks Misaka Misaka as she holds her head in pain"

"I don't have time for this,so move aside" Accelerator said as he walked towards his room.

He started packing his clothes and other stuff.

"Are we going somewhere? Asks Misaka Misaka curiously while hoping for a Positive reply" Last Order asked him

"Yes, I need to go somewhere but you will stay at home" Accelerator stated while still packing his stuff.

"Awe.. Misaka wants to go too says Misaka Misaka pouting her face hoping that it will earn her a trip"

"I am not going on a vacation. I have some important work to do. Alright I will make sure to bring something from there when I come back"

"No! Misa... Wait you will bring me something as a souvenir asks Misaka Misaka in utter shock?"

"Yeah, just tell me what do you want. I will bring that for you"

"Yay! Alright I have to think what would be good gift. I have to take ideas from the network as well"

"Message me and let me know" Accelerator said and started leaving.

"May I ask where you are going?" Yoshikawa asked

Accelerator didn't stop walking. He walked to the door with his suitcase and opened the door.

"London"

Both the other occupant's eyes widened as he spoke just before closing the door.

* * *

"Hmm... so if I do this, I might be able to access my administrator rights and use the data bank to use some special privileges" A silver-haired girl hummed while working on something in a dimly lit room.

Normal people would have a hard time believing that she was the 'Ruler' of Academy city, especially with that appearance.

She was currently working on some machines which were attacked to the processor suit that 'she' took from Hamazura.

"Okay this might take longer than I expected but it will get done in time" She said despite being the only person there.

She raced her fingers across the keyboard while various digits ran across the screen.

"Alright about time!" She took out a flash card from somewhere in her dress and inserted in in the computer.

The sign of data being uploaded started showing on the screen. In reality it was actually a very deadly virus that she was uploading on the bank.

"Now I just need to retrieve the necessary data and then infect the rest when I am done. Well then Academy City i wonder how will you deal with this?"

She smiled while realizing the irony that the creator of Academy City was doing something to damage it.

* * *

"Now where were we?...Oh yes, you were about to tell us everything about what happened. Right?" Mugino asked in a cold tone.

"Y..Yes, Umm... Where do I start? It's a long story" Hamazura stated while looking nervous because of the galres of the three girls in front of him.

"How about starting from what happened today?" Takitsubo stated flatly.

"Yeah, whose child was that? Don't tell me it was super yours!" Kinuhata triggered a landmine as Hamazura felt piercing gazes coming from his girlfriend.

"Hamazura..."

"NOOO! Before you get any wrong ideas that child wasn't mine! How can it be mine?!" Hamazura yelled to defend himself.

"Then tell us everything you know" Mugino stated

Hamazura sighed and started.

"Today I was working for the restoration. I helped in installing an ATM and was sitting with my payment in my hand, the next thing I knew I was unconscious and when I woke up, I had that suit on"

"Who super put that suit on you?"

"Hang on I was coming there. It was someone named Karasuma Fran, she was the one that was partially responsible for this event"

"A girl...changed you into that suit..."

"AHH! Don't make such scary face Takitsubo it wasn't my fault! I am the one who was suffering here"

"Wasn't she the one who super claimed to be the one behind the heat wave?"

"Anyways just continue" Mugino said in an irritated tone.

"Well, it's as you said. She was the one behind the heat wave. The suit that was put on me was called processor suit and apparently it one of the keys to the Academy City's data bank. After I woke up, I was wandering in the city when someone with the identical suit attacked me. At first we found their name to be A. . But later we found that the attacker was Fran who was being mind controlled. Apparently someone wanted the access to the city's data bank and it would only be possible if one of the suits was eliminated."

"Who was it?" Takitsubo asked

"It was someone outside of the city" Hamazura said quietly

"That doesn't tell us anything. You surely know more that you are telling us so spit it out" Mugino commanded

"Er...well...They are from outside the city. And well..." Hamazura was unsure what to tell them but when he saw them glare at him, he had no choice. "They are from the magic side"

('OK here goes 1..2..3...!')

"WHAT!" All three of them yelled in unison.

"I thought I told you to tell us everything. But if you are still in mood for jokes, I suppose I can rephrase my sentence in a stricter way"

"Mugino wait! I am serious magic is real, I have seen it with my own eyes. In fact wait haven't you all seen it too?! Yes! You have seen it too" Hamazura franaticaly waved his hands to defend himself.

"I have seen it too? Are you alright, did you hit your head somewhere?" Mugino said while closing to gap between them.

"Yes Hamazura you have been acting weird. What are you talking about this magic stuff?"

"Believe me Takitsubo I am not lying or joking. I am very serious!"

"How do you super expect us to believe you? Are we small kids or something?" Kinuhata stated flatly

"I believe in Hamazura" Mugino raised an eyebrow while holding Hamazura's collar when Takitsubo said this.

"Really? You believe that fairytale stuff?" She spat out

"I don't know if magic is real or not, but I know one thing. Hamazura is not lying. I can see in his eyes and telll if he is lying or not"

Hamazura mentally cried tears of joy that he got such a trusting and understanding girlfriend. Although she is very sensitive about him talking to others and often gets into misunderstandings.

"Thank god! I knew you would understand me Takitsubo"

"Well if you are not lying then why don't you super prove it to us?" Kinuhata said

"If you had given me time, I was going to do that in the first place!" Hamazura yelled

"Well okay then prove to us magic exists" Mugino said leaving his collar

Hamazura re-adjusted his shirt that he had just worn after arriving at their apartment. Although it was a thin shirt, he didn't feel any cold as the temperature inside the room and that of outside had a huge difference.

"As I said before all three of you have come in contact with magic before. Remember that Dianoid incident? When we fought those tree like monsters? Those were produced from magic"

"Those things? I agree they were a little weird but you say that was magic? I have my doubts." Mugino said while remembering the incident.

"Like I said that was magic. Fine let me give you other examples then, remember World War 3? At the end when there were strange phenomenon where the sky changed colours and strange hands shot out of nowhere they were magical phenomenon too"

All three went silent on this. This was indeed a point to think about.

"Well that super is a thing to think about" Kinuhata said

"That might be point to consider that would explain those phenomenon which were occurring on global scale" Mugino said thinking while placing her hand on her chin.

"That was magic. It is widely used in the outside world and it was also used in world war."

"I have a suspicion that you are not telling us everything so out with it" Mugino said with a stern voice.

"Hamazura" Takitsubo also was curious on this subject.

Hamazura looked at everyone's curious faces and sighed.

"Well it's not like I am a expert on this topic. I only saw it a few times happening in front of me and was explained a little on this subject by someone" He purposefully left the details fearing that it might cause him more trouble.

"Just tell us what you know" Kinuhata stated impatiently.

"OK OK! As I said there is a power known as magic in the world and it has different sets of rules than our espers powers. Unlike espers who can use only a single skill, magicians can use indefinite number of tricks in combat. The power varies from person to person. The person who told me basics about magic said that magic is generally used by a person who has no talent and fails in ever aspect of life"

"Then why don't you try it too?" Kinuhata chuckled

"Hey! I know you were insulting me just now but let me tell you that I can't use magic"

"What you are so useless that you ant use that too?" Kinuhata grinned

"It's because I have undergone the espers power development program so if I try to use magic now, I will suffer sever trauma" Hamazura said somewhat hesitantly.

"Trauma? How so?" Mugino raised an eyebrow

"Science and magic are polar opposites. If they are used together, there is something like contradiction of rules and that takes a toll on the user's body. So that's why I can't use it." He seemed a little down so Takitsubo moved closer to him and held his hand in hers.

"Don't worry you are not powerless, so don't think about those unnecessary things"

"It's okay now. If I admit truthfully I was a bit disappointed when I found that I can't use magic after I was hoping that I could use it. But that's a thing of the past, right now I am very happy living a peaceful like with you guys and that includes you two too" Hamazura placed extra emphasis on the last part making sure they heard him.

"Aww how sweet he really sure have learned the sweet talking skill. Right Mugino?...Mugino?"

"...Ah y..yeah you are right" Mugino suddenly came back from wherever she had drifted away.

Kinuhata narrowed her eyes at Mugino for sometime and then looked at Hamazura. Although she won't admit it openly but Mugino Shuzuri had changed a lot since meeting Hamazura. One might even say that she was tamed by Hamazura. Seeing this Kinuhata sighed.

"So did that answer all your questions? Well?" Hamazura asked

"Wait there is still something you are hiding. I can feel it you are definitely hiding something" Takitsubo suddenly spoke after a long time.

Hamazura felt sweat drops form at the back of his neck.

"Well Hamazura do you have anything say?" Mugino asked

"W..well the thing is that I am supposed to go to London and help against magic side in the fight with their boss"

...silence...

"And what were you thinking when you accepted this?" The one who spoke this time wasn't Takitsubo. It was Mugino instead.

"Hey it's not like I had a choice, I have to settle this on my own now"

"And how are you supposed to fight them? I would love to hear your brilliant plan of action" Mugino spat out

"Err.. well I...will figure it out when I reach there" Hamazura replied timidily

"Brilliant strategy! I am amazed how your brain can think such amazing things!... Seriously you are completely hopeless" Kinuhata sighed while holding her head

"Hamazura why didn't you tell me about that?" Takitsubo asked him a genuine question.

"I am sorry, I didn't wanted to unnecessary worry you"

Mugino and Kinuhata were discussing something. Suddenly Mugino spoke up.

"It's decided we are going to London too. Get your bags ready" Mugino commanded

"Wait do go off deciding that on your own! And besides I don't want to involve any of you in this fight. This is my fight and I need to go through it on my own" Hamazura yelled

"Shut up! We are going and that's final, there is no room for argument" Mugino shouted back

Normally Hamazura would have accepted whatever Mugino was saying, but he didn't wanted to risk their safety for the sake of his fight. He knew that this peace they earned was a hard earned reward and he didn't wanted it to be disrupted.

"No you are not coming with me" He stated in a stern voice.

He expected to be shouted upon but he turned his head when no response came to see Mugino watching him with disbelief and shock. Others had similar shocked faces.

"W..what did you SAY?!" The expression of shock was soon replaced by anger.

"Like I said this is my fight and I am supposed to go through it alone" He spoke without bulging an inch

"HAMAZURA!"

"Hamazura why are you refusing our help?" Takitsubo interrupted Mugino.

"It's because I don't want to get you all involved in this. I have worked hard to make how things are now and I don't want to drag you all back from where I pulled you out. As much as I want no I need your help, I can't take this risk and moreover this fight will be risky after all we are against an entire nation. I don't doubt your fighting capabilities Mugino but I simply can't drag you down with me"

"I see so it's about our safety huh? How did you come up with such a lame excuse? You will always be super Hamazura-y." Kinuhata muttered

"It's like I said, I..."

"SHUT UP! You don't have a say in this matter! You don't get to decide if we follow you or not, it's our own choice. And we have made it. The discussion is over" Mugino yelled at him.

This time she looked genuinely angry. It was different from usual, Hamazura tried to speak something but when he felt that, he stopped.

"Look Hamazura, we appreciate your concern. But we can take care of ourselves, we are just worried about you. Don't worry everything's going to be fine" Takitsubo reassured him

Hamazura smiled a bit on hearing that. He was genuinely happy that there were people who cared about him so much.

"So how are we gonna get there?" Mugino suddenly asked a genuine question

All three of them looked at him suddenly.

"Um... Well we will find out soon I guess?" He laughed weakly

"You are totally worthless" Mugino held her head

"Totally useless" Kinuhata muttered

"Sometimes you do act like a total loser" Even his sweet girlfriend Takitsubo turned down his hope.

* * *

"Yay we are finally home!" Index happily entered into into the apartment

Touma and Othinus followed her.

"Haah... Looks like it's my apartment that needs repairs the most" Touma groaned

"That's quite right" Othinus huffed

During the High-Priest incident each and every glass in Academy City was shattered, so poor Kamijo's windows were covered in newspapers. Further adding to the injury, when the Heat-Wave had hit, all the electronic appliances were wasted and his apartment was... simply put in a really bad condition.

"Great now I have to buy all the things again...It would take years for me to do that at my current expenditure! OK focus, try to sort things according to priority. Let's see first and foremost I need a refrigerator then..." As Touma began forming his future plans in his mind the 15 cm goddess and the grimore library started examining the 'wreckage'

"Hmmm... Atleast the bed is alright and we don't need fans anymore" Index pondered

"Oh yeah I think you should sleep now Index. Othinus you too, I am pretty tired too so I guess I will go to sleep too. Gotta wake up early tomorrow and..."

"I've been meaning to ask you for a long time now. Just what are you hiding human?" Othinus cut in between before he could complete his sentence.

"Well n.. nothing"

"She is right Touma, you didn't tell us the details about what happened after we separated. I demand you tell me everything! No hiding things!" Index demanded

"Let's start from the beginning and please keep in mind that you are my understander and so am I. So if you try to hide anything, I can easily tell" Othinus Said sternly

"...Haaaahhh..." He let out a long sigh before speaking "I told you the basic things before about how I got blasted out of the building and was saved by that Aliester who apparently is somehow a girl right now. Then I found Hamazura who was wearing this weird suit and someone else who was wearing the same suit was fighting him. Who we later found was mind-controlled Fran. Now please prepare yourself Index because what I will say might shake you up a little"

"Um...ok?" Index said nervously

"The whole mastermind of this plot was actually the archbishop of you English puritan church. She was the one who used you, then Mina injected you with her original grimore to break her control. But that's not all"

"There's more?" Othinus raised an eyebrow while Index stayed in absolute silence deeply thinking about what had just been told to her.

"Apparently the archbishop is the daughter of Aliester and is controlled by the Great Demon called Chronzon, who making her do all this"

"..."

Both of them went silent at this.

"What? Aren't you two tombs of knowledge open up and start ratting the vast amount of literature you know on this topic, which I won't understand anyways?" Touma sighed

"For your information, I don't know everything. I may be knowledgeable but I have specific areas of expertise. As for the 'Great Demon', I only know about the history of how it was summoned to this world, which is common knowledge in this world" Othinus stated

"So common that a common highschool student like me don't have a clue" Touma said sarcastically

"The Great Demon Chronzon was a result of a big failure in the summoning experiment which was performed by Aliester Crowley in Africa. He used forbidden blood magic in that summoning ritual. He intended to summon a perfect guardian angel for him, but he failed and brought upon The Great Demon Chronzon in this world. He later accepted that the experiment was a great failure. Later on he was successful in contacting with his guardian angel through his wife Rose, he named Aiwass. The one you fought in the building." Index started the long rant

"Okaaa..y...?" Kamijo's confusion this time was obviously visible

"Choronzon is deemed to be held in check by the power of the goddess Babalon, inhabitant of binah, the third sephirah of the Tree of Life. But I guess it's useless to talk about that to you. It is described as the final obstacle in attaining enlightenment."

"Yeah yeah go on I am listening" Touma spoke despite clearly not understanding a thing what she spoke.

"The details of that event are not well documented and consistent, both Crowley and Victor Neuburg gave different discriptions of the event" Index continued

"While this is interesting and all. I know the most of it and am not interested in knowing more anyways and as for him, I doubt he would understand anything." Othinus said while pointing towards Toum.

"Hey!"

"Anyways you are right, it's useless to continue" Index shook her head

"Now then what else? Tell me the thing which you haven't told yet" Othinus narrowed her eye towards him

Touma gulped and took a long pause getting ready to prepare the most effective argument.

"Well Touma?" Index questioned

"I have to go to London to assist in fight against Chronzon" He spoke out flatly

 ** _'Crap here goes 3, 2, 1... '_**

"Touma!?"

"Human!?"

"Look I am sorry that I won't be able to stay with you, but I have to go. I already gave my word that I will help. It is important, this will be on a global scale and who knows how many lives will be affected by it. So I definitely have to go"

Both listened to him and the first one to speak was Index.

"Very well then we will go with you"

"Whaa?"

"No extra comments required, I already know what you are about to say. It would be something like it's not safe out there blah blah blah... But you know England is my home Touma. If anything is wrong there, it's my duty to help. And won't it be better the more people you have to help you? Geez Touma you always try to do everything by yourself" Index ranted

"I don't care about what happens in the world much. But if it has something to do with you, it will concern me. And certainly you know how utterly futile it is to deny me something. I will reach there anyways even if you don't take me" Othinus puffed her cheeks

Touma was utterly defeated. There was no way he could argue with that, so he had no choice but to accept.

"Ok then you can come" He said at last "Who am I to stop you from helping your country?" He smiled a little

"Hmmph we would have come even if hadn't said it" Othinus pouted

"Yay! I will be visiting London, it has been a long time."

"Easy Index don't run around and do some preparations" Touma sighed as he thought about what was coming in future.

The three of them exited the apartment and started walking.

When...

"Hey!"

"Huh!?"

"I am going with you too" A chestnut brown haired girl declared

"Misaka!?" Touma yelled in surprise

* * *

"Ah! there he is!" The #3 lvl5 esper Mikoto Misaka spoke on spotting her target.

She and Misaki were walking towards his dorm when they spotted him going off somewhere along with a nun and... a tiny doll figurine?

"Where is he going?" Misaki spoke while thinking

"Well we'll find out soon"

"Wait,I have to say something" Misaki stopped her

"What now?"

"I have a request to make"

"Huh? Well I am all ears to you"

"He is going off somewhere please go with him and assist him" Misaki insisted in a polite tone

"Huh!?" Misaka let out a surprised voice

"I am asking you to go and help him" Misaki rephrased the previous sentence

"Now hold up a second! That's it! I have been wondering for a while now. What's your relationship with him that you are so worried about him? I absolutely have to know now" Misaka commanded

"That's none of your concern, you should do what I asked you to do. That way both of our wishes will be fulfilled"

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that? And why are you so defensive when it comes to him? Now tell me all about it and then we can talk further" Misaka turned her head away

In reality she wanted to pursue Touma but this was her chance to get some information about how Misaki knew Touma and she was not letting that slip away.

"Like I said I am not telling you that and you don't need to know that, just do what's best for the both of us" Misaki pleaded

"Nope, not gonna happen" Misaka rejected flatly

"... YOU!"

"Huh?"

"You ignorant monkey! Just who do you think you are? Trying to interfere in my personal life. Can't your petty brain even deduce that much that I am asking you to do it because I care about him. What more do you need to know? Yes he and I have had time in past together. But I won't tell you anything more. Why do you think I asked you to accompany him even if it stings my heart? Because even if I want to certain circumstances prevent me from doing so. Let me tell you one thing clearly. I don't care about you one bit, infact I really hate you! But I care about him that's why I am putting up with you. Don't take things for granted, don't just sit back because you think he will solve everything on his own and return home unscathed, that doesn't happen everytime. Do you understand?" Misaki's emotions suddenly exploded

Misaka watched in utter shock. She had never seen Misaki lose her temper before, she looked really angry, tears were almost dripping from her eyes.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Sorry, I shouldn't have asked you about your personal life. It was a mistake at my part, for that I am sorry"

"My my it's ok, mistakes do happen. Instead of mulling over them, we should learn from them" Misaki quickly regained her usual attitude

"Yeah..."

"So should I believe that you are willing to co-operate now and help him?" Misaki asked in a calm yet pressuring tone

"Um... Yeah, ofcourse I would. Even if you won't have asked"

Misaki put on a fake smile. While Misaka who was shocked by that sudden outburst was determined to find out more about it through other sources later.

* * *

"Before you say anything, let me tell you that I have thought about it. And you can't stop me. So where are we going exactly?" Misaka asked him

*Sigh..."London" The spiky haired boy replied

"Wow that's pretty far, you sure travel a lot. Anyways let's go" Misaka quickly closed all gates for argument

"Looks like you tendency to pick up unnecessary baggage has already activated" The tiny Magic Goddess spoke from shoulder

"Hey wait you are..." Before she could complete, she was interrupted by some city wide announcement

"GREETINGS CITIZENS OF ACADEMY CITY, THIS IS YOU GENERAL SUPERINTENDENT SPEAKING. FIRST OFF I AM DEEPLY REGRETFUL FOR THE TROUBLES YOU HAD IN THE PAST FEW DAYS. FURTHER I WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU THAT I AM SHUTTING DOWN SOME FUNCTIONS OF ACADEMY CITY DUE TO SECURITY REASONS.I HOPE YOU WILL UNDERSTAND RGHT? WELL THEN OFF I GO! PERA PERRAA PERRRAAA!"

"Seriously what was that last part!?" Kamijo shouted

"Wait! Is the General Superintendent of this city a girl?" Misaka asked confused from the voice she just heard

"I see so you actually did it Aliester...we just have to end this quickly to prevent people from suffering more" Touma muttered

"Um what?" Misaka was more confused

"Nothing, let's go. I will explain everything on our way to London, I would have to anyways"

"Where are we going Touma?" Index inquired

"I don't know, I was given this map. I think it's a secret airbase" He said while looking at the peice of paper

Unknowing to Touma and the others, A Dawn of a Great War has been announced that will change the fate of the world.

* * *

 **Alright! First off, I am sorry that I didn't update for 6 months. I was very busy with college and got laz... I mean busy!... Ok ok I got both busy and lazy I got buzy. The thing is I had written more than half of the chapter... 6 months back and that time we didn't knew a thing about NT 20, so naturally my story will deviate from it. I will try to upload regularly from now and not go into hibernation for another 6 months... ANYWAYS THE HYPE IS REAL! NT20 COMMING UP TOMORROW AND INDEX III MOST PROBABLY IN FALL THIS YEAR!**

 **(Oh yeah I am planning to continue "A CERTAIN LOVESTRUCK GODDESS", written about 720 words right now!)**

 **THIS IS DEVIL ADITYA**

 **SIGNING OFF**


	3. BEGINNING

**Hello all It's been a long time. I wanted to release the new chapter when Index 3 Episode 1 aired but at that time I had written only 5k words then after that I wanted to release it on Halloween but yet again I thought maybe a bit more length is needed.** **But today is 8 November and today is the birthday of someone very special to me. So I just have to release it today! I will be releasing the new chapter of A Certain Lovestruck Goddess very very soon!**

 **Now without any further delay, on to the comments.**

 **LexArchangel: Your loonnng wait is over, here's a new one. (Sorry for delay really)**

 **The crack shipping guy: Oh hello (Thor) (I think you changed your name recently on amino) Don't worry I know what you are feeling.**

 **whwsms: Thanks**

 **Guest: I'll check that part up.**

 **BlueJack22: Umm... what can I say.. sorry? I know I should upload regularly but my schedule is busy (really).**

 **linkjames24: Oh its the OTP author! Well actually in a dialogue, I miss period on purpose. It's my writing style. And as far as I know I don't think there is any rule with that?**

 **Majin Othinus: Thanks man.**

 **Okay I Don't own...A ... Certain... You know what. Sadly...So naturally it's a nonprofit story which I write because I felt like it!**

"Okaaaay! I know with my luck and the current situation, I should have expected this. But seriously!?" The boy named Touma Kamijo groaned.

"Gbfghyfgh"

"Hey Index I know that you feel the same, but you are not understandable!" Touma spoke to the young nun who was equally displeased with the situation at hand.

"Seriously why are you making such a big deal about it? I don't see the problem in it" The girl beside them spoke

"You don't get it Misaka, you haven't rode one of them before!" Touma spoke again

"Hmm... Is it really that bad?" Misaka asked while pondering

"Yeah you wait and see" Touma threatened

Misaka tensed up listening that.

In front of them was a black plane that looked nothing like the usual private jets. It was one of the Academy City's supersonic jets. It had an astonishing speed of 7000 KMPH. It was by far one of the fastest planes on the planet.

Both Touma and Index had bad experience in that, so they were really tensed up much to the uneasiness of the unsuspecting Misaka. While she had been in it once, the flight barely lasted a minute back then.

"Ah Touma look, the door opened" Index pointed out as the door of the plane opened automatically.

"Hm.. let's go inside. From the looks of it, it is auto-piloting to a location" Misaka urged

* * *

They went inside and as Misaka suspected, there was no pilot there.

They sat down next to each other on a large seat which was more or less a sofa with Touma seated at the centre, Misaka and Index on either side of him.

Ofcourse Othinus was as always on his shoulder.

"You know, you really shouldn't have come" Touma said to Misaka

"I believe that I already told you that I am coming with you no matter what you say"

"But really, this battle will be dangerous. Who knows what we will find when we reach there" Touma spoke again

"Really Touma, you should learn to rely on other sometimes. Always trying to do everything on your own. If short-hair says she wants to help you, then why should you have any problems with it" Index spoke

"Yeah, it's exactly as silver-sister says. You shouldn't try to do everything by yourself everytime" Misaka said in an annoyed time as a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"But still I doubt short-hair will be of much use, she doesn't know anything about the world beyond the city" Index spoke in an equally annoyed tone

"Is that so!?" Misaka glared at her.

At this point both of them were facing each other as they quarreled, with Touma in between.

"Calm down you two, we have a serious fight in front of us and you are quarreling amongst yourselves" Touma scolded them

"Fine, but just so you know she started it!" Misaka huffed

Although she didn't said it but she admitted one thing. That she knew in her heart was true. She wasn't much useful to Touma. It really pained her. During the time with the High-Priest she realised how powerless she was! The High-Priest didn't even acknowledge her existence even when she fired her railgun, it was caught as if it was a fly.

What was more that her life was used as a tool, so by threatening it Touma would be made angry. Never before had she felt that she was like a burden on him the whole time.

During that moment, he felt so far away. One she would never hope to reach, no matter how hard she tried. He was drifting away farther more farther away from her. As if he belonged to a different world and the gap between the world was beyond her limits and was expanding even further.

That's when she found the A.A.A she used it trying to reduce this gap even if it meant risking her life. And yet here she is still so far far away from 'his' world.

But No! Not this time, this time she will be by his side when he fights. This time she will close the gap between them. So that eventually, some day they can fight side by side.

"All the childish rants aside, I also feel that you should rely on others more" Othinus spoke after a long time "No as 'your' goddess, I command you to ask for help whenever possible, don't go on a reckless endeavour on your own"

"Yeah, yeah I will 'My Goddess'. Is it alright now?" Touma sighed

Othinus blushed a little on hearing that.

Index and Misaka smiled. Both of them wanted to be of some use to Touma, who had a habit of not involving others.

Back then when he had asked for their help to save Freyja. They were so happy that he finally asked, after they waited for so painfully long time. He had finally asked them to help boy who had naturally spoken those words did not know how those girls felt. It would have taken hours or even days for them to say everything they wanted to say.

Yes they were truly happy, they were happy that time. They are happy this time and they will be happy next time too. That's how much they wanted to help him.

As they were immersed in thoughts, the plane started taking off.

Touma and the others grimaced as the initial G's hit them.

It leaves a funny feeling in your stomach. It's like suddenly a lot of pressure is added on you and you are pressed against the seat.

What's more was that the acceleration was rapidly increasing.

"Okay hang in there. It will be better soon" Touma said in a reassuring tone

"This is not so good and it is worsening" Misaka said in a shaky tone "I don't feel so good"

"I don't see why you humans make such a fuss about every little thing" The completely unaffected goddess sitting calmly on Touma's shoulder spoke in a carefree manner.

"I should have expected this. A goddess like you won't be affected like us" Touma still spoke as if a heavy weight was pressed against his chest.

"Hmph obviously" Othinus showed some of her godly pride "You should praise me more often human"

"Hey by the way, I didn't get the way chance to ask before. But how is she alive and what's with her size? And more importantly, What's your relationship with her?, why is she sitting on your shoulder?" Misaka barraged Touma with questions as sweat drops started forming on his forehead.

"Huh normally I won't bother answering to a human like you. But since it concerns him, I'll answer. Listen well he is my understander, he understands me completely and I am that way too. The amount of time'we' have spent together drawfs all other human relationships. In short we both understand each other, we are 100% compatible" Othinus puffed her cheeks with pride along with a faint blush.

Misaka went silent and looked at Touma with ghastly expression.

"Touma you didn't say anything to deny what she said did you?" A dark aura appeared around Index as she was getting in her 'bite' mode.

"Not you too Index, I thought you knew how much she likes to tease others" Touma desperately tried to plead to avoid a bite attack.

They were able to normally talk now that the plane's acceleration was decreasing.

"A.. anyways, I would like to know something about where we are fighting and to whom we are fighting against" Misaka regained her usual thinking.

"As I told you before, we'll be fighting in London. As to who we are fighting, we are up against the Anglican Church and it's magical forces" Touma started

"Okaaay..magic!?..." Misaka tried to digest his words.

She had seen many bizzare phenomenon not related to science while she was with Touma. For example the High Priest, the bizzare phenomenon at the end of World War 3, the whole setting in Hawaii and many more. She had always questioned to herself what it was and was it that which was keeping 'him' far out of her reach?

"I know this is hard to believe, but esper powers are not the only powers on this planet. There is magic too. Outside Academy City there are magicians just like espers" Touma informed

"Ok keep going" Misaka urged

"Magic has a different set of rules than that of esper powers. I am not a very knowledgeable person on this subject but Index and Othinus here are like a walking encyclopaedia on the topic of magic" Touma continued

"Hmm..."

"There are different kinds of magicians at various levels of power just like espers. The highest level is that of a magic god. High-Priest was a magic god. And so was Othinus" Touma said

"He was a god huh?" Misaka flinched when she heard that. That monster had stopped her railgun like it was just a fly. He was truly unstoppable.

"But his powers were reduced, he wasn't using even a fraction of his power. He was just playing around with us. You can't even imagine how much power a magic god has. Even if you combine the powers of all normal magicians on this planet, it would still be nothing against what a magic god has" Touma subconsciously tightened his grip around his arm.

'He's actually that cautious about it. How much of a monster a magic god really is!?' While thinking that Misaka tensed up. Someone that had made him so uneasy, she couldn't or rather didn't want to imagine what sort of power it was, or what experience he had for him to react this way.

He had gotten uneasy because he knew what kind of power a Magic God possessed. Whereas Misaka got tensed up because she couldn't begin to imagine how terrifying power these Magic Gods had.

While she was thinking this Othinus slightly lowered her head, a action that didn't go unnoticed by her and Index.

While she wanted to dwell more into Othinus being a former Magic God and her relationship with Touma, she just couldn't find it in herself to speak any further at this moment. But she made sure to find out more about it in the future. Now she had another girl's history to look into. A somewhat similar thought process was going on in Index's mind.

After a while she spoke again. "So we just need to destroy the Anglican Church? How are we supposed to do that?"

"That's the question that I am not supposed to answer as I don't know myself" Touma scratched his cheek

"Huh? What does that mean?" Misaka looked puzzled

"The one we are or rather he is aiding in his battle will tell us. That person is not here with us right now, but I am sure he will be shortly" This time Othinus gave the reply.

"Okay, they who is this person exactly?" Misaka asked

"Your current General Superintendent Aliester Crowley, also a former member of the largest magic cabal The Golden Dawn" Index laid the last piece of information bare.

* * *

A middle aged woman watched as the plane took off. If one looked closely, he would see stars in her eyes.

At a place not too distant from the takeoff site, a girl with long blond hair and starry eyes smiled.

"Have a safe trip, I will join you shortly and continue to support you from the shadows. But I have a feeling that the time is near when I have to be right by your side to support you" Her smile widened "My Prince"

* * *

After some time the plane in which they were landed somewhere in a sort of desertefied area.

"Buhh... it's getting cold lately" Touma complained

"Where are we and what are we supposed to do now? It doesn't seem like we landed in London or somewhere near" Misaka said while checking her surroundings.

"Do you really think it will be a comfortable joy ride to the enemy stronghold without making any sort of detours?" Othinus sounded irritated

"I guess we must wait and..." Touma started

"Oh ho look whose here! The #3 brat" said a sarcastic voice

Every one turned towards the source of noise.

"You!" Misaka narrowed her eyes at the long brown haired girl in front of her.

In front of her was the #4 Lvl5 of Academy City, Mugino Shuzuri aka Meltdowner.

"Yo boss!" A familiar voice called Touma.

"Hamazura, I see you decided to tag along" Touma said on seeing the blonde haired teen.

Both boys greeted each other as being the only boys in their respective teams.

"Boss?" A short haired girl wearing a pink tracksuit standing beside Hamazura inquired.

"He is someone whom I refer to as teacher, don't ask why. And boss she is my girlfriend" Hamazura introduced her.

"Your girlfriend. I see" Touma's voice had a certain bitterness to it.

"Oh come on human sometimes I just can't bear you being so clueless!" Othinus rolled her eyes.

"Huh!? Othinus what are you talking about?" 'Clueless' Touma asked his goddess.

"Haaahh... nevermind" She said with irrigation

Hamazura and Takitsubo watched with amusement as the pair in front of them interacted.

"I see you have arrived, Hero" A new voice called out.

It was the voice that would strike terror in those who was in the same business as he was.

A white haired albino with Red Eyes.

"Tsk Accelerator" Mugino spat out

"Now now show me some respect or I would have to show you who is dominant here" Accelerator smirked as if he was amused.

Mugino had no choice. She knew that she was no match for him.

"Ok ok guys let's calm down shall we, Accelerator stop and Misaka don't argue with your teammate" Touma tried to dissolve the situation.

"Tsk you are no fun" Accelerator said in a bored tone.

"It's not like I was fighting or anything, she started it" Misaka said before coming back to where Touma was.

"Who the hell are you?" Mugino spat out while turning towards Touma. She was surprised that both the level 5's obeyed him so easily. Misaka was one thing but Accelerator? That guy actually listening to someone else! This was new!

 _ **'Either way he is not someone ordinary, I need to be on guard. Hmm... I think I have seen him somewhere before'**_

"Mugino! Sorry boss she doesn't know how to talk properly when the safety of her group is risked" Hamazura said

"Makes sense, anyone would be worried about their friends" Touma said reassuringly

Mugino wanted to speak more but decided not to right now.

"So all the ladies and gentlemen are here! Wow so many, I didn't expect to get this much support. I am so moved that I might cry" said a young feminine voice accompanied by a short girl with a bob cut, wearing a bikini and head covered with a hood.

"You are late Aliester. Speaking of that you should be the first person to arrive here. Hello Fran" Touma said

"Hello fake bunny grey" Fran replied

Touma sweat dropped. While getting confused looks of many around him.

"Don't get any wrong ideas, I am only here because my current objectives are in line with yours. As soon as it is complete, you and I will be enemies again" Accelerator glared at 'her'.

"Yeah I feel the same way" Hamazura added

"Feel free to think anything you want" Aliester raised his hands in air.

While Mugino and the others stayed silent.

"Wait! Nobody told that this Aliester person is a girl" Misaka suddenly spoke up.

"Complicated story, it'll take a while to explain" Touma scratched his cheek while smiling a little.

"Fran? So you are the one that had a hand laying waste to the city?" Mugino suddenly spoke up

"Um...Yes" Fran said rather timidly

"Hah no worries there. Either way I had some entertainment, aside from the heat it was pretty fun. And I liked how for once the master of this game had some loss" She said smirking while looking at Aliester.

'So this is Karasuma Fran. Then according to that broadcast that would mean he must be Kamijo Touma. Wait a minute wasn't he the one which was my target in that message' Mugino recalled 'Either way there is more to him than one can grasp with looking. Hamazura seems to know him perhaps I could ask him'

"I would like to hear more about her" Misaka said to Touma while pointing towards Fran.

"Like I said, this whole thing is a complicated story and.." Touma started

"And time is what we don't have. We need to board the plane quickly" Aliester said in an authoritative tone.

'She' pointed at a completely normal private jet that was there.

"What's the point of sitting in this super crappy plane after that supersonic plane ride?" Kinuhata spoke up for the first time.

"Nice question, I am glad someone asked. We will not be directly going to London. If we try, we'll be shot down before we even reach within 10 kms of the costal area. And moreover, they are more cautious about special piece of technology like Academy City's planes. So they will be turned into burning ash as soon as they are detected" Aliester explained

"So you are saying that normal planes will be lesser prioritised in surveillance and we would have a better chance?" Hamazura started putting 2 and 2 together.

"Correct the plan is that we land at the costal region of France and head towards London by boat. The Crowley's Hazards created by me should be keeping the Anglicans busy right now"

"Clever" Takitsubo passed a rare complement.

"Wait what Hazards?" Hamazura asked

"You'll see once you get there" With this Crowley walked away to the plane and the others followed.

* * *

"Hmm... It's pretty nice" Touma stated

The plane from inside was no less than a luxury airliner.

But most of the passengers didn't care about it much. Probably they were used to it because of their high status or were busy thinking about the future like Hamazura.

"So will now someone tell me what's going on? And how is the owner of Academy city a little girl?" Misaka inquired

"Oh ho! You travelled so far without even realising the situation. Talk about lame" Mugino mocked her

"Hey who are you calling little? As I see it I am much larger than you" Aliester folded her arms and smirked

"Whaaa!? Hey being small does mean they are bad!" Misaka reflexively folded her arms.

"Either way you both are pretty childish compared to me" Mugino entered the fray by putting one hand at the back of her head and standing like a model.

"Didn't anyone say childish?" Takitsubo muttered

"I have been defeated!"

"I have been defeated!"

Both Misaka and Aliester spoke out simultaneously.

"I feel good now that you know your place" Mugino grinned

"Gulp"

"Gulp"

While this was happening, 2 'gentlemen' kept staring as their heart beat gradually kept increasing.

"Owww! Othinus didn't I tell you not to bite my ear?" Touma yelled as the goddess sitting on his shoulder delivered her 'Divine Punishment'.

"Seriously human you are distracted too easily" Othinus said in a angry tone.

"Hamazura..."

"!?" Hamazura flinched as a dark aura started accumulating around his 'sweet' girlfriend.

"What were you staring at?"

"Nowhere..."

"All these morons are really eating my brain cells" Accelerator sighed

"As much as I would like to continue the debate, I would like to tell you the plan of action as we don't have much time before we land" Aliester interjected

With that everyone started listening to her.

Except...

"..." Kinuhata blankly started... _**'Well it's better to just forget about it, there are other areas where I am at lead! Yes always think positive and you will make up for what you are lacking'**_

A similar state of mind was currently tormenting Karasuma Fran.

Around a central table 10 people were sitting on the sofas.

"I see so the new players are already informed the gist about magic" Aliester held a finger on 'her' chin.

"Like hell! This insufficiency in information is non tolerable" Mugino spat out

"I would also like to know more" Misaka demanded

"It's for your own good. Why do you think I filtered all magic related information from being coming in contact to the espers? It's not safe for your bodies. Science and magic are polar opposites, fusion of both results in disaster" Aliester clarified.

"Magic is just as much of a collection of specialized skills and knowledge as science is. The supernatural setting takes time and effort. It would be more efficient for you to refine the skills you have than to spend over ten years preparing something that would send you to a bloody grave the first time you used it." Index began

"Oh no!" Hamazura groaned

"What's the matter Hamazura?" Takitsubo asked

"I feel like it's gonna be another one of long lectures which I will understand nothing about"

"…As people with some scientific knowledge, you probably know this, but most of the internal organs cannot be consciously controlled. Forcing a change in them is what allows one to refine that normally unreachable energy. But the internal organs function automatically because the alternative is dangerous. It's the same reason that a in a government files are hidden by default. If someone without the proper knowledge were to mess with them, there is a danger of it coming back to bite them in the ass. In the past, that kind of thing seems to have been mistaken for divine punishment or a curse," Index said. "Once you have the magic power needed to use magic, you just have to manipulate that power into the form that matches your wishes. There are many different types of vehicles, such as cars, motorcycles, boats, and airplanes, but they all still spin turbines using explosive power. …If you want to cross the ocean, you first need to think about what kind of vehicle you need, and you need to create the most suitable fuel by refining crude oil."

"Hah" *yawn... Hamazura led out a yawn but as everyone there stared at him, he refocused his attention.

"It is easier to write with your right hand because people have been writing with their right hands for ages and ages. The parent teaches the child, and the child teaches the grandchild. It keeps getting passed down like that. As many people have continued writing with their right hands, a method of neatly writing has naturally formed around that. …If people had started writing with their left feet from the beginning, then a culture of writing with the left foot would have been created."

"Hmm.." Mugino listened carefully

"But even so, the new application of magic power is not impossible. If you worked hard and mastered that path, you may even catch up to the right hand. But would that have any meaning? Maybe if you could not use your right hand, but when you can use your right hand, it's much more efficient to just use it. And the optimization of this age's culture is moving ahead in that way. And the situation changes even more depending on whether you are using a religious system in order to create the phenomenon you want or are trying to create a phenomenon within your faith in a religious system," Index said. "One can use magic just by sending magic power through one's own blood vessels and nerves and by creating symbols with one's gestures. However, when performing more precise ceremonies, specialized tools are often used. For example, when referencing a story involving a legendary spear, it is more efficient to actually swing around a spear.

Think of it as the difference between drawing a straight line with just a pen and drawing it with a straightedge."

Accelerator frowned. If he remembered correctly, he had listened to this before.

If he had known about Index's photographic memory, he would not have been this intrigued by this.

Index said that, but old-fashioned legendary items were not necessarily needed.

The shape and function were all that was needed, so a plastic umbrella or a clothesline pole could be used in place of the spear. But adding details decreased the odds of failure, so various additional things could be done, such as attaching a knife to the end of the plastic umbrella.

Things like that may end up looking like mysterious objects with no real meaning behind them to a normal person.

"Tell me more about those tools" Mugino inquired

"Those tools are known as spiritual items. With some exceptions, spiritual items are nothing more than tools. They are not something that is equipped to the oil refinery that is a magician. When a magician holds a spiritual item, the item becomes a part of the magician's body, and a portion of the magic power flowing through his blood vessels and veins is circulated through it. A staff that shoots fire will only function once that much is done. But power can also be provided remotely, and with certain spiritual items, the magic power will circulate within it for a bit after the magician lets go of it," Index explained. "These days, safety devices are incorporated into them, but in the past, the destruction of a spiritual item would sever that circulation and damage the magician. Symbolic weapons are the representative example of spiritual items. They are produced and consecrated by the user and no one else is allowed to touch them, but that is just out of fear that someone else interfering with it could cause the circulation to be incomplete."

"So basically a spiritual item can be anything? Right? It depends on what the caster considers as his spiritual item" Mugino asked

"Correct! You catch on quickly" Index looked impressed

Perhaps it was her experience with danger and her survival skills that she adapted to the situation quickly. But nonetheless she was quick at grasping the basics.

Hamazura on the other hand got bored quickly of verbal lectures. But when it came to actual situations, he was pretty good at finding out a way admist it by what little he had heard.

"So it can even be common household item that we might not suspect" Misaka pondered

"You are correct about that, a spiritual item can also change shapes and it is not necessarily only used for attack" Touma added

Mugino and Misaka looked interested, even Accelerator showed signs of some interest.

"Then tell me..." Mugino started but was interrupted.

"Sorry but our little informative session will come to a close now as our destination has arrived" Aliester informed all of them.

* * *

What would they call the bizzare sight in front of them? It would be certainly very difficult to find words for it.

But if someone was feeling lazy and uncreative, he would simply call it horrifying and ugly.

"Ehhhhh! What are those!?" Misaka screamed

"Behold they all are me. Aliester Crowleys that could exist if the choices they made were even a slight different from the original. The are the 'Crowley's Hazards'!" Aliester introduced them as they were his pride and joy.

"There seems to be no end to them, how many are there exactly!?" Kinuhata exclaimed as she looked around.

She could see them as far as her eyes could see.

"If the number calculated out by the former Tree Diagram and proven by theReading Thoth 78 is accurate, the number of options available to me and thenumber of branches to which those would lead are 1,083,092,867. In otherwords, that many Aleister Crowleys exist as those many possibilities" Crowley stated

"Huh... if you have that much support then why do you need us?" Mugino although spoke sarcastically, raised a genuine question.

"When you see the enemy, you will understand" Was the only reply Aliester gave.

"The enemy must be formidable" Takitsubo spoke up slowly.

"Indeed, Fran here will help us getting into London" Aliester gave a thumbs up and pointed towards the hoddie girl.

"Not that I am happy about it...But I need to see things through" She clenched her fists. "I have to do things right" She said in a shaky tone as if a lot of emotions were building up.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Touma smiling.

"That's good, then let us help you in that. Let's all make things right" He said with a smile that radiated conviction.

They all got on 2 different speedboats with Hamazura's group and Aliester together. Touma's group along with Fran and Accelerator together on another boat.

They were shielded by the bodies of countless Crowleys.

"This looks like a Fantasy world midieval war" Misaka said while looking around.

"I guess that's one way to put it" Touma sweat dropped.

Around them were 'monsters' of various shapes and sizes. Some were like dinosaurs, some were giant golems of concrete, some were sharp fanged beasts, some were giant sea creatures like octopuses, whales, sharks, etc.

"Still there is so much variety" The #3 Electromaster of Academy City said while checking out all those who were in view.

"That's true" The silver haired nun standing beside her supported her statement.

Touma smiled and looked at them. Those two had their differences but right now they were working together.

"Say Othinus, why haven't you spoken anything till now? You were quite the whole time in the plane too, is something wrong?" Touma asked his 'goddess' sitting on top of his shoulder.

"Don't trust him Human, he is always plotting something. A 'innocent' boy like you won't understand his tactics. And I will not tolerate you being manipulated for anyone's interest" Othinus declared with a overwhelming power in her words.

"..." Touma went silent hearing that "Thank you Othinus, it means a lot to me that you care about me so much"

"Obviously I would care about you, I mean you and I have gone through so much together. I..." Othinus blurted out while blushing.

"But!"

"How can I stand by when the fate of the entire world is at stake, if there is anything I can do that has a slightest chance of getting things in the right direction. Then I will unhesitatingly do it even if it means being manipulated by someone" Touma's voice was firm. A solid belief that cannot be shaken no matter what difficult situations you throw at him, he will still continue to walk on this path. This is what humans call being...

 _ **'A Hero. No matter what comes, he always stay true to his beliefs. No wonder I was defeated by his conviction. That is one of the reason I like you so much...Touma'**_

"Hmph! Very well then do as you desire. But remember this if he tries to use you in any way for his gains or does anything that harms you, he will face the wrath of 'The Goddess Of War'. The only thing in this world that I care about is you. And I can't stand when you suffer because of others" There was intense pressure behind her words and a lot of dangerous aura.

Kamijo could sense that she was serious. Even if she was in her 1% form, she could do something devastating that he didn't know about. After all she was 'The Goddess Of War' who had once thrown away her power and then regained it afterwards.

She had destroyed the world countless times on a whim and she had said it many times that the only thing that was binding her to this world was him. If something thing were to happen to him, what would she do to the world.

He did not want to imagine that. But right now...

"Don't worry I didn't say that I will get manipulated easily. Obviously I won't do as he desires or play in his hands" Touma said to lighten the mood.

"Hey what are you talking about in the back" Misaka called out while driving the boat.

"Touma we are closing in on the borders of the sea territory of England" The silver haired nun on the side of her also called out.

"Yeah right, We are coming"

He walked into the cockpit of the boat.

"Geez what were you talking about leaving us here like that?" Misaka slightly pouted

"Nothing, now then why did you call..." He did not get to complete the sentence.

Instantly the 'monster' which was moving about 30m right to them exploded into pieces.

He reflexively braced his hands for impact.

"Hey quiet time is over, they have started attacking" Aliester announced "Everyone brace yourself"

BANG! BAM! BAM! BANG!

Countless shots were coming from the direction where they were heading. The Crowley's Hazards were being mowed down like they were made of paper.

"Move let me drive, quickly!" Fran pushed Misaka aside and took control of the steering.

Beams of light were being showered on them. Each one exploded on contact and vapourised anything it hit.

Countless holes were being made on the unfortunate Crowleys.

It was a moonlit night.

But the explosions, fashes of light, and roaring fames hid both the stars in the sky and the full moon.

It was less than 40km from Calais, France, but nasty beams of light shot from the distant horizon and tore through the icy sea breeze. Fran was at the helm, but Kamijou had no idea what she was basing her lateral evasive actions on.

The boat was being gradually torn apart and the roof had just been blown of. If the line of fire had been just a few dozen centimeters lower, it would have torn of and vaporized his head before he could even raise his right hand.

It was like a freworks festival using live artillery, but this was not a childish show put on by the magic gunners controlling the extra-large spiritual items lined up on the coast.

In fact, they were well organised ones. Though the barrage wasn't done with exact aiming.

"Gwoahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

This did not come from beyond the horizon.

Kamijou ducked down when he heard the roar of carnivorous dinosaur erupt nearby.

There was a bloody monster of a man with countless swords and spears piercing his body.

There was an old woman riding a wooden broom with several holes that looked like human faces.

There was a beautiful winged young man with a lovely face and a rainbow halo.

"What the hell is this!?" Mugino's eyes widened with disbelief.

"This is!... I see so this is the difference between 'his' world and mine...Talk about unfairly huge" Misaka spoke

"Things sure got interesting pretty quickly" Accelerator grinned

Takitsubo was safety hidden in Hamazura's arms while Kinuhata watched the scene unfolding with shock.

"That's England?, that's not how I remember it used to be" Index clung to Touma's arm while speaking.

"So they can fire about 1 Million shots a minute over the entire Strait of Dover. Based on that, they're trying to crush everything with a barrage even if they aren't guided." Fran concluded

All were shocked and worried when they heard about their enemy's strength. Even Accelerator frowned a bit.

All except one.

"Hmm... this is boring, why are you humans make such a fuss over such measly fire, I know that for the others this is new but you have seen things of far greater magnitude than this one" Othinus said while looking at Touma.

"As expected of you, ofcourse you would be perfect fine in this environment" Touma said while crouching.

There was a giant grotesque dragon made of organs with several giant maws that resembled carnivorous plants.

There were hundreds, thousands, tens of thousands, and maybe even more of them. That bizarre army spread out with enough force to fill the dark sea and they pushed in from the French side to the English side. The Anglican Church's most secret of techniques gave them 1,000,000 shots per minute, but not even that could push them back. As the monsters in the front were crushed by the beams of light, more monsters pushed past them and continued ever closer to the United

Kingdom.

There strength was their numbers.

However the rate of advance was too slow.

Thick beams of light continued to tear through the group of Aleisters known as Crowley's Hazards, but they pushed back

with even greater force. That should have been a good thing for Kamijou and the others who were hiding among those monsters as they crossed the dark ocean to reach England, but the sight was enough to send a chill down their spines.

The vast sea was soaked red as if by a red teabag and fesh and bones could be seen foating here and there.

Viewed from space, the Earth may have looked like a bloody planet.

An ear-splittingly raw sound rang out.

The dragon made from countless organs and mouths had

split open its maws. And it released a thick beam of light at the shore where the bombardment was coming from.

The counterattack split the battlefeld along a straight line and erupted beyond the horizon. Something like a cumulonimbus cloud explosively grew on the surface.

The bombardment faded a bit but quickly regained the pace.

"Tsk they are well equipped with defensive magic" Aliester clicked 'her' tongue. "We need to go on a little detour, we are not getting anywhere at this rate"

With that she suddenly changed the direction of her boat. Some Crowleys followed her.

They began turning around and going to the area where the barrage was less intensified.

After some time, they reached a ideal position.

"They cannot pinpoint our location in this crowd, so they are at disadvantage" Index commented as they moved forwards towards the coastline.

"That's why I avoided using any spells that could give away our location. It is a hassle to deal with all those beams when they are directed straight at us" Aliester said in a bored tone.

"I see so..." Touma began

BAM!

Suddenly a shot hit her boat, making a hole in the hull.

"Hehe sometimes things just don't go your way..." Aliester sweat dropped

The water was rushing in so they all moved up on Touma's boat.

"Move it Fran!" Touma yelled

"I am trying my best! Just so you know dodging 1 Million shots is not child's play!" Fran yelled back

"I'll help with that" Aliester placed 'her' hand at Fran's shoulder and muttered something while closing 'her' eyes.

"I see, you tapped in the magic pattern. Now we can predict where the shot will be coming from. Nice thinking" Fran spoke to Aliester who didn't reply.

Apparently all 'her' attention was focused on the technique being used.

"Alright we are almost there" Misaka said with impatience.

BAM!

A powerful shot hit the boat and the occupants where thrown in the sea.

Thankfully, they were close to the shore so they swam their way there.

"This wasn't super what you would call a joy ride" Kinuhata spoke while she wringed her clothes.

"Be grateful you made it this far in one peice" Fran roared

"Yeah yeah, thank you for super not having our heads blown"

While Kinuhata and Fran quarreled, others assessed the surroundings.

"Wait, where is Touma?!" Index suddenly brought everyone's attention to the missing person.

"Oh no! Where did he go off too?" Misaka panicked

"Probably somewhere with much more conflict going on" Accelerator commented on Touma's ability to invite trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile on the shore a little far away.

"Hah hah, that was too close for comfort" Touma said while he panted

"I think we are separated from others" The goddess sitting on his shoulder commented.

But she didn't looked worried even by slightest degree. Infact it looked more like she was happy.

"We have to look for them quickly" Touma urged

"No need just move forward, we'll eventually meet up with them"

"But" Touma tried to reason with her.

"But nothing, we don't have time to waste" Othinus stated that but there was no sense of urgency in her voice.

Touma sighed. He had no choice but to go along with the plan.

They started moving into the mainland, however their walk was short lived.

"I did expect the battle to reach here so quickly" Touma said while watching the Knights of England fighting the Crowleys from a safe distance.

"Watch out behind you" Othinus yelled

Touma ducked and avoided a mass of rubble that had been thrown in his direction by a giant Crowley.

"Wait, I thought they were our allies. Why are they attacking us!?" A confused Touma spoke in an exasperated tone.

"Hm... It's as I thought. When Crowley copied himself, it wasn't perfect. These copies are just semi-intelligent. They can only perform to basic commands like attack this area or that building" Othinus explained

"So that means, we have to fight it as well? Such Misfortune" Touma sighed "Alright here goes" He yelled as he charged towards the giant.

He swung his right arm and...

and...

Nothing happened. His right arm made contact with the giant but nothing happened.

Touma blinked and looked at his hand still touching the giant...

"Move! Get down!" Othinus yelled

Touma swiftly evaded a fist swung by the giant and managed to get some distance between them.

"Why didn't my right hand work!? I thought it was made by magic"

"There are some ways to bypass or rather exploit the very selective nature of your right hand. It might be one of those"

"Okaaaaay but this puts us in a big disadvantage" Sweat was clearly visible on Touma's face.

The giant he was facing was 3 times the size of him plus his trump card the Imagine Breaker wasn't working, this wasn't good at all.

Suddenly the giant was engulfed in an explosion. And it fell to the ground.

The Knights and the forces of the church had spotted him.

 _ **'Crap I need to get away. I should avoid conflict as much as possible'**_

"Hey can you touch that stone golem?" Othinus pointed at a Crowley made entirely of stone which looked like a golem.

"Do you want us to get crushed!? Didn't you see, my Imagine Breaker doesn't work" Touma yelled

"Oh shut up! Just do as I say" Othinus urged

"Hah here goes nothing" Touma went straight to the golem and touched it.

Much to his surprise, a familiar sound of breaking glass was produced and the golem broke apart into peices.

"As I thought" Othinus smiled

"Okay... I am confused. How did that happen?"

"It's how your hand works. It erases any abnormalities in this world. However if they are physically possible, they are omitted. To put it simply the giant was spared because it's existence in this world was physically or rather biologically possible. However such was not the case with a monster made of stone, so it was destroyed" Othinus concluded

"I see so we just have to avoid some of the Crowleys. Wait...did I...just kill someone!?" Touma was horrified like he suddenly realised what horrible thing he had done.

"Oh come on! Don't make such foolish comments, you are my understander. Those were just temporary copies of a single person. They would have been destroyed anyways once the purpose was served. Honestly! Making a big deal out of every small thing" Othinus scolded

"I...see, so that didn't count as killing... Let's go"

* * *

A little further away from them the battle was much more intense.

"Tsk... Where did that Aliester brat run off to" Accelerator spat out while punching a frog Crowley making it explode to peices.

"Eww! Gross" Misaka spoke while she saw the sight.

"Totally that was super gross" Kinuhata supported

"Does this mean that he backstabbed us?" Mugino furiously asked while shooting through a giant terror bird.

"I don't think it's that, though I don't think it's completely not possible. But I think these things don't have brains of their own. So they are indiscriminately attacking everyone in this area unless given orders" Index concluded

"That might be the case, but we are still struck here!" Hamazura yelled while running from a giant dog. He went straight to his lifeline available at the current time. "Mugino!"

"Yeah yeah" She vaporized it with a beam

"Dammit! There is no end to these things" Misaka spoke while frying a bunch of Crowleys.

"Hey!" Fran called out from above "I suggest you come with me, at this rate you will be struck here forever"

"Where did you get that from!?" Misaka enquired

There was a medium sized hot air balloon with abduction written on it with pink coloured lights.

"This is so stupid" Hamazura spoke

"What happened Hamazura?" Takitsubo asked

"I suggest you turn off the lights, they will attract unnecessary attention" Index suggested

"Ofcourse, I am going to do that. Otherwise it's like a massive target is written on us in bold letters" Fran said

"Crap it's too overcrowded" Hamazura said while trying to adjust.

"Hey where do you think you are touching Hamazura?" Mugino growled

"Haaah! Sorry I didn't mean to touch you there" Hamazura defended himself.

"Hamazura..." Takitsubo stared at him with blank eyes.

"I am sorry dammit" Hamazura yelled

While he tried to clarify himself, someone thought of a amusement.

"Really! it's not that you can't. If you were gonna touch, you should have atleast told me thats all you wanted" Mugino spoke in an overly innocent tone.

"Hamazura!" The dark aura around Takitsubo intensified as her voice became a lot harder than usual.

"Seriously Mugino why do you have so much fun in mocking me?" Hamazura groaned

"Seriously you should be thankful for this offer, a lot guys would do anything to be in your place" Mugino chuckled

"Yeah she is right, you should be super grateful" Kinuhata added in a mocking tone.

This earned a sigh from Hamazura. Mugino and Kinuhata laughed at this.

"Perverts all of you" Misaka muttered

"Atleast I have something to touch here" Mugino spoke with a tone of superiority.

This lead to Misaka instinctively covering her hands around herself.

"Morons all of them. Why do I have to put up with the most annoying bunch" Accelerator muttered

* * *

"Hey you there! Why are you here?" A Knight asked on spotting the Spikey haired boy hiding behind the bushes.

'Crap I got found. Gotta Play it cool and this might be a free walk through'

"Sorry sir, I lost my way and then these weird monsters started attacking. So I had to hide" Touma tried to smooth talk out of the situation with the little English he knew. He was now thankful to all those hard times when he had to converse with English people to gey away or ask something. Thanks to that he had gained basic understanding of useful English.

"You shouldn't be out here, it is dangerous. You are really lucky that I found you. Come with me, I'll take you to a safe place" The Knight asked Touma to follow him.

"Thank you sir"

 **'Got him! Now I have to just follow to get deeper into the opponent's den** '

Touma followed the Knight. Although it left a bad taste in his mouth that he was using this man's kindness to his advantage. But he currently had to use whatever means necessary to ensure everyone's safety.

"Wow, you have gotten a lot better at convincing people, seems like my being with me all the time has helped you" Othinus spoke while hiding in his muffler.

"I had to acquire this skill as the power of my right hand is very unreliable sometimes, but this is nowhere near your level" Touma chuckled

They were walking on empty streets, it looked like a ghost town.

"Alright get in" The Knight opened the door of a car and gestured Touma to get inside.

The Knight was driving with really high speed, the lack of people and vehicles on the roads really helped this.

"Is something the matter? Why are we in such a hurry?" Touma asked

"London is activation some type of quarantine protocol, I know it might be hard for normal people to understand but just think of it as sort of a barricade to stop advancement of monsters" The Knight informed

"Hmm...I see" Touma replied

The Knight went back to concentrate in driving while Touma was lost in thought.

"Seems like they are planting a magical barrier" Othinus whispered

"Yeah, one strong enough to hold out" Touma whispered back

 **'Well we won't know until we get there'**

And as if listening to Touma's thoughts, Othinus nodded.

* * *

"Say how much time has passed since we were 'loaded' on this balloon?" Hamazura groaned

"About an hour" Takitsubo reported

"Then why do I feel like I have been here for ages? My feet are starting to go numb" Hamazura exasperated

"Stop complaining, atleast we have a safe ride. Got a problem, look down do you rather be in that warzone?" Fran spat out

"Oh? Do you not like the spot where you are? Do you not like my company?" Mugino asked in a disturbingly chilling voice.

"No! I mean yes, I absolutely love your companionship" Hamazura sweat-dropped

"There she goes flirting again" Misaka muttered

"Huh? Got a problem with that? I can do whatever I want" Mugino mocked

"Just give me a break already" Accelerator sighed

"Keep up that attitude and you will never get anyone in your life" Mugino grinned

"What!?" Misaka growled with a slight blush on her face either due to embarrassment or anger.

"Not only do you have a bad attitude but a bad personality too" Mugino further showered insults.

She was really enjoying the fellow level 5 esper who didn't exactly had a good history with her.

"Why you!?" Misaka started sparking a bit.

"Hey sorry to disturb your childish rants but something is happening down there" Accelerator informed while pointing downwards.

Everyone's attention got shifted to the pointed location.

Once could see a strong pillar of bright bluish white light being erected into the sky. As it reached a probably predetermined fixed height, it spilled a hemisphere in all 4 directions. Thus a large hemispherical dome of translucent bluish white light was created which covered the entire city London.

"What the heck is that?" Kinuhata muttered

"Some sort of magical barrier for the looks of it" Hamazura stated

"Doesn't matter, I'll smash right through it" Accelerator got ready to jump.

"No wait don't. Rules of magic are different from your science and it's not a normal barrier. It's the multi layered defensive barrier, many layers of magical fields are interwoven like a meshwork. It will not be destroyed by a single heavy blow. You aside I think even Touma might have problems with this one" Index informed

Accelerator clicked his tongue at this.

"If he touched it directly" Aliester added

"Wait when did you get here?" Misaka peered over the railing of the basket of the hot air balloon to see Aliester standing below by the side of a tree while watching the barrier with a amused look.

"However if he destroys the source of its power, it's another story" 'She' continued without paying any mind to Misaka's remarks.

"Uh huh but for that he has to go inside the barrier first" Fran pointed out

"Don't worry, he is already inside. And with the nature of his Telema, it won't be long before the barrier is destroyed" Aliester informed

"Tele.. what? Wait how do you know he is inside?" Misaka asked

"Tada! The No. 1 cheating husband caught in act device. It gives precise location of your spouse, the futuristic product that will be used by wives who have the doubt that their husbands are cheating on them. I have plans to launch it in market soon. What do you think isn't it a great invention that will shake the foundations of the market?" Aliester displayed a smartphone which displayed a red dot on the map. It displayed speed, altitude, direction, etc many parameters.

"Whhaa! Things like that exists? Why have you put such type of devices on him?" Misaka fumed

"What do you need one on him too? No problem, next time I'll give you one that also receives sound. That way you can catch him right in the act!" Aliester gave a thumbs up.

"It's just a regular tracking device, probably it is tracking his phone. Pretty primitive... can't even record sound" Accelerator said

"Ah you just had to ruin all the fun" Aliester pouted "Right now I am not in the Academy City and all my other spying methods are either destroyed or not available at the moment. But I have to be aware where the MVP's on my side are. Right?" Aliester winked at Accelerator

"Tsk" Accelerator took out his phone and switched it off.

"Hey! Not fair" Aliester pouted

"Just shut up" Accelerator growled

"So that means we just have to stay here and wait while boss does his work?" Hamazura asked for confirmation.

"Pretty much yes" Aliester nodded

"Geez Touma... Always managing to get yourself being caught in trouble" Index muttered

"Can't argue with that" Misaka snickered

* * *

"We are almost there" The Knight informed Touma

"So that is the barrier you were talking about?" Touma asked while glancing backwards

"Yeah, I know it's really hard for you to understand the situation but just leave this to us. The Knights of England will protect its citizens at all costs" The Knight assured

"Yeah thank you" Touma replied back

"Oh look we are here" The Knight stopped the vehicle and stepped out as one other Knight standing by the side of the road signalled him to stop.

Touma followed and stepped out as well. Now he was all in combat ready mode as his gut feeling was telling him that something will go wrong as the 'friendly' Knight chatted with the other Knight

"...Oh him? He was lost and got trapped admist the hazards, I rescued him and was going to get him to the shelter" The 'friendly' Knight said to the other one.

"Hmm... Really? But as far as I heard, the warning was issued 8 hours before the attack started and all citizens were evacuated and sent to shelters within an hour" Both Knights suddenly went silent "Who are you, What's your name and where do you live?" The other Knight slowly walked towards Touma.

"I..." Touma tried maintain composure but stammered.

'Crap! This is bad, I don't think I will be able to play 'innocent' and gain free ground from now on. Well it was gonna happen at some point of time'

"Seriously man! You pick up anyone without even asking where they are from..." He could not complete the sentence as Touma quickly charged at him this startled him creating an opening.

Touma used it to his advantage and jumped on one of his knee, using it as a stepping stair he jumped once moreand and placed a devastating knee right under the chin of the Knight. The impact was huge and the Knight flew backwards few meters before falling to the ground.

This was more than enough to knock him out for good.

"Damm you" The remaining Knight cursed as Touma quickly closed the gap in between them.

The Knight quickly drew his sword and swung at Touma while Touma swung his fist and him.

The blade of the sword and his fist made contact.

A sound of breaking glass was heard and the sword shattered like glass into a million pieces. His fist didn't stop there and made contact with the Knight's left cheek with full force. The Knight was thrown backwards and his head collided with the trunk of a tree.

Touma quickly rushed to the knocked out opponent and check his pulse.

He sighed with relief. He hadn't intended to hit his opponent that hard but the sudden anxiety and pressure made him do so.

"Impressive as always" Othinus complemented him.

"I accidentally put more power than required. Thankfully he is alright...I really don't like it, he got this result of his good nature" Touma spoke bitterly

"Caring for the enemy isn't what most people do. I certainly didn't bother to even look at the defeated foe. Mostly because they weren't left in recognisable shape...But you are different, different from all others. And like all other qualities of yours, I like this one too. As long as it doesn't risk your safety or doesn't get you hurt, I am ok with it" Othinus said while moving a bit closer to him.

"Ah... I see... Thanks for the compliment" Touma blushed a little while scratching his cheek.

"Hehe what's this? You're embarrassed, have you finally matured?" Othinus nudged his neck with her elbow.

"Naturally, I don't get to hear honest praises so often. Now that I think about it taking care of you and Index is a big thing itself. You both should thank me more" Touma closed his eyes and muttered "Othinus?"

"... Naturally you wouldn't get what I was trying to say. And here I was foolishly believing...No really seriously?..Will he not get it unless I directly spell it out to him and yet he understands me perfectly on any other topic other than this" Othinus muttered in a cold monotonous voice.

"Um? Are you okay?" Touma asked while sweating up. From previous experience he knew the current situation was not a favorable one.

"UH!" Othinus clenched her teeth

"What happeneeeeeeddddddd! AAAAHHHHH! OWWW!" Touma shrieked as Othinus bit his ear "SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

 **And that's it! NT 22 is out (haven't read it yet) Index 3 is out watching every episode as soon as it airs. Seriously they really rushed them! Don't you agree?** **This is DEVIL ADITYA hurriedly Signing Off...**


	4. Entrance Ceremony: Gateway to the city

**First off HAPPY NEW YEAR! Secondly sorry this chapter will be short. Actually I suddenly had a shift in mood and I thought I just have to release a new chapter as one year back exactly at the same date I had released the 1st chapter so I began writing. And actually I have written this all in just 1-2 hours today!**

 **As I had said in the previous chapter of my other fanfiction (A Certain Lovestruck Goddess) I feel I have been left pretty far behind in this fanfic but there is a scenario (it has been in my mind for about an year now) in my head that is so epic that I just have to share it with others. You can say I started writing this to have that scenario written.** **So I will be somewhat rushing this to keep up with the LN.**

 **Now on to the comments:**

 **Guest: Ummm... sorry you are right It's NT 21 my mistake. As for the familiar lines, you often see them repeated in the novels itself. It the matter of weither it fits with the context or not. I had all that explaining done to Mugino and company to build some background. For the events in future.**

 **BlueJack22: Thanks man!** **whwsms: I'll do it a bit differently. Mainly I am writing this for a buildup to my main concept that I want to write no matter what.**

 **The crack shipping guy: Soon (Actually isn't there some action going on?).**

 **Majin Othinus: Thanks! Also I have some specific plans regarding that not gonna spoil anything.**

 **linkjames24: I think you will really like it when it gets to the final part.**

 **Without any further delay let's go!**

* * *

It was the outskirts of London, the area was devoid of people. Even if it was winter, there should have been a few people around. But there were none, the reason was the Crowley's hazards that had attacked England and many other countries of the world.

The area was almost empty except for a few people standing in the open.

But one look at them and anyone would know that they were not normal people. And one needed to stay away from them if they wanted to keep away from trouble.

"The hero sure is taking his sweet time" Accelerator yawned while leaning on a wall.

"Well but he will surely do it" Aliester said

"What makes you so sure?" Mugino asked suspiciously.

"That's just how it is, he has the ability to get entangled in any big incident...or rather the events get centred around him with his presence" Aliester said while putting some vague words.

 ** _'What's that supposed to mean? I don't know but somehow... that has such an ominous feeling to it'_** Mugino pondered.

But she wasn't the only one who thought that, Misaka and the others also had similar thoughts.

"Hmm... Well I can agree on that one. But still this is irritating" Accelerator growled.

"Hey you don't get to say that when you know he is fighting there alone" Misaka said in a stern voice.

"Oh!... Seems like someone has got hots for him" Mugino grinned.

"Hey! I.. It's not like that, I am just..." Misaka stammered.

"I am... what exactly?" Mugino grinned again.

"I would also like an answer short hair" Index demanded.

"Damm that's why I call him teacher!" Hamazura muttered

"You said anything Hamazura?" Takitsubo asked

"No no, nothing" Hamazura frantically waved his hands.

"What am I supposed say to join the conversation..." Kinuhata muttered "Wait!.. Hamazura" She suddenly remembered something

"Yes" He asked

"You said you'd do something about Fremia's housing arrangements. She was with the Rhinoceros Beetle but you said you wanted to be extra sure about her safety" Kinuhata asked

"Ah yes, I have contacted someone" Hamazura replied

"Who have you contacted?" Mugino asked

"Well I asked Kuroyoru to help and she agreed on it" Hamazura informed.

This had happened when he was getting ready to depart.

"Hello Kuroyoru this is Hamazura"

* * *

"Oh! Hello you have called after so long. How are you?"

"I am fine. I wanted to talk to you properly but I am sorry, something has come up. I know I am asking you this suddenly but I need a favour"

"Okay..?"

"I have to go off somewhere and so does the others. I need you to take care of Fremia in the meantime"

"Hmm... Okay but what will I get for it?"

"Yeah and...Wait what?"

"I said what will I get for doing that. You are asking for a favour so naturally you have to give me something"

"Ah!... What can I do for you?"

"Hmm let's see. How about I get to order you around for a day?"

"What!?"

"I think it's fair because you are basically forcing me into it. And who knows for how many days. So I should also get to order you around for atleast one day"

"That's... Somehow sounds fair. Haah"

"Okay I look forward to ordering you around. I need to think about some suitable orders"

"Why do I have this grim feeling about it..."

* * *

"What!? You asked her!" Kinuhata roared somewhat angrily.

"Hey now come on! She is not that bad. I know you two have a bad past but it's time to put it under the bridge and move on. Right?" Hamazura patted her shoulder and looked at Mugino for support.

"Whatever" Mugino said irritatingly.

"Come on, I know she was targeting Fremia a while back. But that's all a thing of the past, I assure you she is trustworthy" Hamazura spoke to Kinuhata.

"Hmph!" She turned away.

"Seriously what's with that reaction!" Hamazura sighed

Meanwhile Misaka and Index were still at it. Plus it looked like Accelerator's irritation was growing every moment.

"No you answer me first. What's your relationship with him" Misaka demanded.

"He saved me" Index informed

"That much was expected and obvious" Misaka rolled her eyes.

"And so now I live with him" Index added

"Ah!...Wait WHHHAAATTT! Y.. YOU! Live... you mean in the same house... same room...yjuhbkjtfhk" Misaka started muttering incoherently while blushing profusely.

"What? Is this the first time you are hearing something like that? Infact I live with Hamazura in the same apartment" Mugino said while clutching Hamazura's arm.

"Whaa..." Misaka continued to stammer.

Meanwhile Takitsubo was engulfed with a dark aura making Hamazura sweat.

"Aren't you happy Hamazura. You super got two beautiful girls all to yourself" Kinuhata said while she clutched to his other arm.

"Hamazura..." Takitsubo pouted and hugged him from the front.

"Ah! I know you are feeling jealous Takitsubo and I am surprised at myself that I am saying this. But this is a bit too much stimulation for me!" Hamazura yelled

Hamazura was assaulted by varying degrees of softness from the three sides. While this might have been a dream situation for him, but right now it was too much for him to take.

"... Playboy..." Misaka let a single word out while facing him.

"You have got it all wrong!" Hamazura yelled

And it finally snapped! Accelerator's thread of patience finally snapped!

"WHAT THE HELL! Can't you all wait here quietly? If I hear one more useless chatter, there is going to be major trouble for you!" Accelerator roared

"Oh what can we do, there isn't anything else to timepass. What? You irritated because you feeling like third wheel. Well no wonder you are" Mugino mocked

"I dare you to say that one more time and..."

"Oh come on Accelerator you shouldn't feel like that, you are sure to get one. Although I have to admit, with that attitude of yours it is pretty difficult... Wait! I was only joking hehe" Aliester frantically waved 'her' hands as Accelerator's hand started moving towards his choker.

'How can that Hero survive all this nonsense without losing his mind... I guess it's one of his specialties' Accelerator mused while Misaka also made a mental note to confront Touma about what Index had just revealed.

* * *

"I think someone is talking about me" Touma said as a chill ran down his spine.

"What are you talking about hmph!" His tiny understander sitting on his shoulder huffed.

"Are you still mad? Atleast tell me why are you angry in the first place so I can correct my mistake" Touma pleaded

"Go figure that out yourself genius" Othinus said

"Haah... Seriously such misfortune" Touma sighed "So I just have to go in the direction of that pillar of light and I'll reach the source right?"

"...Yes... I believe you only need to touch the source once to destroy the barrier" Othinus spoke after sometime.

"But it's so far! And I have to go there on foot!...Or not!" Touma's eyes suddenly brightened when he saw an abandoned bicycle at the side of the road. "I know this is considered as stealing but this is an emergency, I'll attach a note to it when I leave it so that it might reach its owner when all of this is over"

"Seriously you are too good for this world" Othinus stated **_'But I like this part of yours'_**

Touma picked up the bicycle and speeded away in the direction of the light pillar.

5 minutes later...

"Seriously" The boy named Touma Kamijo muttered.

He had reached the source of the light pillar. But there was a small problem.

"You should have expected this place to be heavily guarded. It's natural for it to have these many soldiers" Othinus spoke

It was a secluded place a little bit away from the other main city buildings. Looked like an abandoned military facility. The place was full of British knights. The pillar of light was coming from a building. But in the way were too many soldiers.

"Fighting them head on is a fool's errand. I have to think of something else. Wait what's going on?" As he was speaking there was some movement in the soldiers. Two knights who looked like they were incharge talked to each other and after sometime one of them left with more than half of the soldiers.

"Looks like you got 'lucky' " Othinus said

"What happened?" Touma asked

"From what I see they were sent to guard someone. Maybe someone of the royal family. In situations like this guarding head of the nation is the most important thing" Othinus said

"Still there are more soldiers left than what can be handled. I have no choice but to somehow sneak inside" Touma asked while carefully looking the positioning of the soldiers.

"At times like this you can rely on your goddess" Othinus said proudly.

"What should I do?" Touma asked

"Just follow what I say" Othinus commanded

* * *

The place looked like a small military camp a while back. Majority of the soldiers had left but still there were enough soldiers on the guard duty. So Touma needed to do something to further thin out the knights.

BAAM! An explosion rocked the area.

"What was that!?" The knights panicked.

"Sir, there is an explosion nearby and the barrier that we set in that area has also been destroyed" A knight informed the commander.

"Looks like there is an internal threat? Surely Crowley's hazards cannot pass through the barrier? This should be it. Surely?" The Commander panicked. "Knights follow me!"

The situation with the Crowleys had put a lot of pressure on the knights. And there was a lot of doubt as they were facing an unknown enemy. They didn't even know what the enemy was capable of so naturally they didn't know if Crowleys had some way to bypass the barrier.

It was a scary thought but if it was possible then they should do something about it quickly.

In the pressure of the battlefield the soldiers make wrong decision very very often. All the pressure hinders their judgement ability. Many tacticians exploit this weakness in their favour to turn the battle in their favour.

And Touma had a 'Tactical Wizard' always right by his side. As a master of deception she obviously had no difficulty in moving soldiers as she desired by exploiting the weakness.

"Really now I feel like I am constantly becoming more and more closer to being a criminal" Touma groaned as he watched the soldiers leave.

He had exploded a gas cylinder after he had destroyed the barrier which Othinus had pointed out. Then he hurried towards his target.

"It's okay. I'll forgive you" Othinus smiled

"Seriously now..."

The guard was very thin now. So it was easy to slip past them.

"Watch out! Guard to your left, duck" Othinus whispered and Touma narrowly avoided being spotted.

The building was in front of him now. He quietly entered it and headed straight to the source of the pillar.

* * *

"Crap there are 2 knights there...if I fight them and the fight drags out the others outside will join them. That could be troublesome" Touma said

"Oh come on you cannot figure this out silly boy. The solution is so easy. Fine then let your goddess do it for you" Othinus said as she hopped off his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll distract them, meanwhile you finish the job" She said as if it was pretty obvious.

"Be careful" Touma said

"Who do you think I am?" She said with her usual pride.

The two knights were talkin to each other when they heard a crashing sound.

"Who's they?" One of them shouted.

No response came.

"It can't be one of the hazards can it?" The other one asked with worry.

"Don't be stupid. In any case let's check it out"

Doubt is the most deadly enemy of a soldier in battle. Once a soldier has doubt in his mind not only his true potential in battle will be hindered. But also he is bound to make fatal mistakes. He might even question the purpose for which he is fighting.

Doubt can be used in many ways. It has been used since ancient times to manipulate many people.

In 'Julius Caesar' the famous play of Shakespeare, Brutus killed Caesar because of doubt. Cassius implanted doubt in his mind.

In modern times there are many crimes that are done by circulating a fake rumour.

Human mind is a fickle thing. The right person can fully exploit it.

"Seriously...The classic mouse noise thing? I thought it only works in the movies" Touma was actually quite surprised that it had worked.

This left the rest of the work pretty simple to do.

There was a shattering sound and the pillar of light was destroyed. The barrier flickered like a light bulb and finally died down.

* * *

"See told yaa. He'll do it" Aliester stated

"Finally!" Accelerator got up straight and grinned.

"Impressive" Mugino commented. **_'How did he destroy that. Wasn't it supposedly to be very powerful? What sort of power does he have'_**

"For some reason I now get the feeling that this was to be expected everytime he does something that defies my common sense" Misaka sighed

"That's how Touma is. We both know that expecting him to do sensible things is pointless" Index sighed

"Wasn't the last comment too harsh?" Hamazura commented

"You bet it was. You are somewhat the same" Kinuhata elbowed him.

"Well then, now that the barrier is gone. Let's move ahead" Aliester said while moving forward.

* * *

 **And that's it sorry again that it is short. I will try to upload a really big chapter next time. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Again!**

 **This is DEVIL ADITYA signing off...**


End file.
